Growing up isn't easy
by Momo Da Homo
Summary: Our favorite Mutants have kids! Watch the kids as they struggle with divorces, eating disorders, trying to live up to their parents expectations and more! Please read and review!
1. After school activities

"Growning Up Isn't Easy"

Summary: All our favorite mutants have grown up and had children...here's how the children deal with having mutant parents and some being mutants themselves.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or any of the characters except most of the kids, they're oc's...

Ch.1 After school activities

A girl with shoulder length dark hair, pale skin and strangly amber colored eyes was rummaging through her gym locker frantically. "Where are they!?" she growled out as she tossed aside many items cluttering her locker, "You're gonna be late for practice, Kara" said a girl with long red hair and green eyes. "I can't find my shorts!" Kara excliamed from within her locker, the red haired girl chuckled "That's what happens when you don't clean out your locker". "Oh, shut up, Rachel! Least you can do is help me find my shorts!" Kara was still tossing out randoms items from her locker.

"Coach doesn't look too happy..." a girl with dark auburn hair muttered to her friend, a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes. "Yeah, you can practically see the steam coming out of her ears..." the brown haired girl snickered. "Lebeau! Alvers! Go find Summers and Tolensky!" Coach Margot commanded the two girls whispering, "No need! We're here!" the two girls from the locker came running out, the one with dark hair still in her jeans.

"Tolensky, why aren't you in uniform!?" Coach Margot barked at the girl, Rachel left Kara's side to stand with Aimee LeBeau and Joslyn Alvers. Kara shrugged with a grin on her face "Can't find my shorts", Coach Margot didn't look too pleased with that "You can't play soccar in those jeans!". Kara smirked now and placed her hands at the button of her pants "Fine, then! I'll take them off!", the girls started snickering knowing she wouldn't really take her pants off...but the threat made her Coach stop her "Your on the bench today, missy!".

Kara waved to her soccar buddies and joined Nathan Summers on the bench "'Sup Nath?" she sat down next to him then spawled out on her back with her hands behind her head. Nathan glanced over with a smirk "So that stunt just now, was that you getting out of practice or can you really not find your shorts?", Kara raised an eyebrow at him "You wanna search my locker?". Nathan ran a hand through his dark hair and shook his head "No, thank you", they both started laughing.

"Mind if I join you two?" Wesley, or Wes as his friends call him, Wagner started climbing the bleachers where Nathan and Kara sat. Each step he took made his almost shouder length black hair sway, his dark brown eyes sparkled in the remaining rays of the setting sun...he was the middle school heart throb of every sixth seventh and eithgrader at Bayville Middle, where tey all go. "Naw, Wes...park you seaters right down" Kara laughed as she saw Cassius Da Costa trip over the ball, Cassy gave Kara a friendly one fingered salute before getting back up to do more practice.

"Ow!" Kara suddenly felt something or someone whack her over the head, she turned around to see Alec Drake frowning at her "Don't laugh at my Cassy". Kara whacked him over the head back "Don't hit me...dork", Alec messed with her hair before sitting down "So, did the Coach actually kick you off the team like she's been threatening?" Alec's brown eyes smiled jokingly. "Nope" Kara grinned "She knows she can't kick me off, I'm one of her best players", "Who lose their shorts in the black hole in their locker, right?" Nathan laughed, earning a whack over the head from Kara. They were soon joined by Brianna Dukes, a slightly rounder girl than the others with short blonde hair and green eyes, she was the shyest of the whole group and hardly ever talked.

Practice was finally over and everyone grouped up on the bleachers, Alec and Cassius went under the bleachers to flirt and make out and stuff. Everyong was joking about the missing shorts, coming up with all sorts of crazy stories as to where they could've gone..."I say that they ran away to Canada and are currently being held hostage by a rabid Mountie" Wes nodded defiantly, "No way, they're on a submarine expidition to find out the truth about the Bermuda triangle" Rachel almost fell over laughing. Aimee and Brianna were using each other for support because they were laughing so hard. Joslyn checked her watch with a bit of impatience "Where is he? I know Science club doesn't last this long!", Aimee snickered "Waitin' fer yer little brothah?".

"Yeah, he does the stupid Science club thing here, so stupid" Joslyn shook her head, "Hey, there's Myles now. Myles!" Rachel stood up and waved him over. Myles Alvers was definatly not like his father, Joslyn was though, Joslyn was the tough one, the one who could throw the punches and take the punches. Myles was more like his mother, the studius type, the one who always got straight A's...you'd never guess Myles and Joslyn were twins. Myles looked over to where he was being called over to and waved back while trying to keep a hold of all his books and push his glasses back onto his face.

"Where're you going, Alvers?" a blonde boy stepped out from nowhere and knocked the books out of Myles arms, "Leave me alone, Mathews". Derick Mathews was the school bully, he especially liked to pick on Myles because Myles was considered the schools biggest nerd.

"Uh, oh...looks like Derick's at it again..." Aimee grit her teeth as she saw Derick knock the books out of Myles arms, Kara smirked and looked at Nathan and Wes "Shall we?".

Myles tried to gather up his books only to have then knocked out of his arms again, "Did I say you can move geek?". Myles frowned and bent down to pick his books up again but Derick quickly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up "What do you think your doin'!?". "I think we should ask that" Nathan and Wes stood there with their arms crossed, Deerick released Myles and shoved him backwards towards them "What? You wanna start somethin'?". "I do!" Kara made a war cry and jumped on his back, Nathan and Wes quickly gathered up Myles books and ran him ovrer to his sister while Kara and Derick beat the crap out of each other.

Kara was quite the fighter, despite her small frame, she had her mother's rage which was what made her a good fighter. Kara gave him one last punch before a couple of Dericks buddies came over and threw her off him, Kara wiped some blood from her lip and smirked "Can't finish your own fight huh!? Need your little lackeys to help you out!?". Derick looked over with a wicked smirk of his own "Maybe if your mother stuck around, you wouldn't act like such a boy!", Kara's eyes widened then narrowed as she lunged to attack him again but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Young man, I know you didn't just say that to my niece...you wouldn't want me to call your mother and tell her what sort of child she raised, would you?" the man asked. "C'mon guys, lets get out of here..." Derick motioned for his friends to follow him which they did, Kara looked up at the man "Uncle Pietro, what're you doin' here?".

"And that's our cue to leave, Alec, Cassy, we're leavin'!" Aimee stomped on the bleachers to get the two love-birds attention, Brianna slowly got up, looking over at Kara in concrn but left with the others.

Pietro waited for them to leave before turning back to Kara "Your mother's at the house...", Kara narrowed her eyes "Why?", "...with John" Pietro finished. Kara clenched her fist "Let's go", Pietro led her to the car and drove as fast as he could without going too far over the speed limit. The second they pulled into the drive way, Kara jumped out of the car and ran inside just in time to stop her mother from using her powers on her father.

"Mom! What the hell are you doing!?" Kara jumped in front of her father, knowing he wouldn't have tried to defend himself let alone attack back. Wanda ran a hand through her hair and growled "Look, this is grown up time so why don't you just go to your room?", "Like hell I'm leaving the room!" Kara clung to her fathers waist. "Kara, sweetie, why don't you just-" Todd tried to politely get his daughter out of the room, not wanting her to whitness another fight between him and Wanda, "No! I wanna know why she's deciding to come over when I haven't seen or heard from her in over a month!".

"Your mother's been busy!" John barked, "Don't yell at me!" Kara stepped forward only to be moved backwards by her father "Don't yell at Kara, you have no right to!". "Not yet!" John grinned, Wanda sighed as she noticed the confused looks on Todd and Kara's faces "We're getting married", Kara's jaw dropped "Over my dead body!". "Shouldn't we discuss this first or something?" Todd barely managed to say, Pietro looked just as shocked and made his way over to Kara to stop her if she felt the urge to kill, "Discuss what? We're divorced, we've been divorced for eight years now!".

Todd swallowed a lump in his throat and turned to Pietro you please bring Kara to your place for now?", Pietro slowly nodded and led Kara back to his car. As they exited they heard another arguement start up, they could only pray that they wouldn't hurt Todd in their rage.

The car ride was silent as Kara stared blankly out the window, Pietro frowned at this and tried to think of something to lighten the mood. "So, uh...oh! Tabby and I know what sex the baby is now!", Kara slowly turned hre gaze to him and blinked a few times before registering what he had just said "Oh, yeah? Boy or girl?". "A boy!" the white haired man beamed proudly "We're thinkin' of namin' him Eric, after my father, your grandfather", Kara blinked again "I thought grandpa's name was Magnus...". Pietro rolled his eyes "I think that name is just an alias he made up to sound cool or somethin'", Kara laughed slightly, making Pietro feel better.

They got to his and Tabitha's house, they walked in and saw Tabby sitting on the couch watching infomercials idley, "Aunt Tabby!" Kara shouted and ran over. "Hey, Kara! What's up?" the blonde woman smiled while Kara automatically pressed her ear to her belly and cooed "Hello baby, I'm your cousin Kara!". Pietro made a grimace Tabby's way to indicate that trouble was brewing over at the house so Tabitha didn't even try to ask her question again "How was soccar?". Kara perked up and told them about her missing shorts, her little pants stunt with the coach and her fight with Derick Mathews, but then that reminded her of what he said...

"Maybe if your mother stuck around, you wouldn't act like such a boy!"

"Kara? You ok?" Tabitha pressed a hand to the girls forehead, "Yeah, I'm fine!" Kara lied, the front door opened to reveal a very depressed looking Todd Tolensky. "Dad!" Kara jumped up and ran over to him and hugged him tightly "You ok dad?", Todd nodded slowly "Yeah...everything's fine...". Pietro walked out of the kitchen with a frown on his face "I don't know what's going on in my sister's head, I'm really sorry man", Todd shook his head "Not your fault, I guess Kara and I should leave you two now, we'll see you guys again tomorrow, alright?". Pietro and Tabitha nodded with smiles, Kara jumped on her dads back and forced a smile on him "What's for dinner?", the forced smile turned into a real one "You're going to make me some filet minion'...". Kara frowned at her father "What!?", Todd laughed and bounced her on his back until she was piggy back style "Just kiddin', how's fast food sound for tonight?", "Yay!".

Ok, the names and characters Rachel and Nathan Summers are from the original X-Men comics from alternate universes or something, so yeah, they're actual X-Men characters. Also I would like to say that I do not hate Wanda, I just wanted some drama and the Todd/Wanda pairing just seemed like the perfect couple to make this way...also, can you guess the mothers of the other children? Anywho, until the next chapter! Review! 


	2. Daddy doesn't care

I'm so happy I actually got reviews! Thank you to everyone who's reviewed my story and here are some answers to some of the reviews! 

Atalanta de Tebas-Thank you for telling me about that character, I had no idea and I'm going to assume T.J. is Kurts daughter, please tell me more about them so I can write about her.

malciah-I don't know If I'll be writing about other's children since it was hard enough for me to come up with these characters, but I will not toss the idea aside just yet!

and just an in general thank you to Miru Amai, Rikki K, and little miss tiny shoes...anyone else who reviews while this chapter gets posted will get their thank you in the next one, I promise!

Ch.2 Daddy doesn't care

Joslyn and Myles waved goodbye to the remaining group of Wesley, Aimee, Alec and Brianna, before going inside their own house. Upon hearing the front door open and close both parents wandered out towards the door to greet their children, "Myles, Joslyn, how was school?" Lance smiled as he ruffled Joslyn's hair. Myles pushed right past him, their mother Kitty came out and tried to ask the same thing but he pushed right psat her as well, went to his room, slammed and locked the door.

Lance cleared his throat "Ok, let's try this again...Joslyn, how was school?", Joslyn grinned as she went into great detail about her day. Kitty frowned and walked over to her sons bedroom door and gave it a light knock "Myles? Myles, honey, are you feeling ok?", the sound of him stirring from within the room but not saying anything scared her a bit. "Myles, dinner will be ready in a bit...I expect you to come out for that..." Kitty frowned, Joslyn looked over amd rolled her eyes "He's just upset that, that Mathews jerk tried to jump him again".

Kitty gasped "When did this happen?", Joslyn sprawled out on the couch and started reading a magazine, she just shrugged "After soccar practice. "How was soccar practice?" Lance interrupted, Joslyn tossed the magazine and started rambling about everything that happened at soccar practice. Kitty looked between her husband, daughter and sons room, sighed and went into the kitchen to finish dinner...

Rachel and Nathan were home already and being lectured on their tardyness home, "You're expected home at six o'clock, six thirty the latest!" their father's tone was something akin to a drill sergent. "Yes, sir. Sorry, sir" they both lowered their heads, luckily for them, their mother came into the room "Scott, leave them be, alright? It's only six thirty four, no big deal". Scott turned and frown at his wife "Jean, you know why we have these rules. They're late, no excuses!", "But, Myles got jumped!" Rachel blurted.

Scott raised an eyebrow at his daughter "By who?", Nathan stepped forward "Derick Mathews...sir", Scott snarled at the name, this isn't the first time he's heard about Duncan's kid causing trouble. "Did you fight him?" Scott interogated his kids, Rachel shook her head, Nathan took on a look of shame, knowing his fathre would be slightly dissappointed. "No...Kara did, though" Nathan mumbled, Scott stared at him blankly before turning around and punching the wall "A girl!? Tolensky's daughter could beat him up but you couldn't!?".

Jean pulled her children away from their father and glared at him "Next time you want them to fight your old battles, give warning!" her voice dripped with sarcasim. Rachel was afraid of her father, he would always yell and scream about everything, nothing was ever good enough for him, she felt sorry for Nathan though. Nathan seemed to look up to his father, want to be like him or at least his father's idea of perfect. After they were far enough away, Jean turned to to look at her and smiled, "Alright, so how was soccar?".

After a long detailed discussion with their mother, Scott joined them again looking calmer, but he didn't apologize for his behavior. He simply looked over at his kids "Rachel, do your homework, you have to get straight A's. Nathan, you need to work out, get some muscle on you..." he trailed off as he grabbed a beer from the fridge andleft the room. Jean nodded enthusiastically "Yes! Everyone loves a smart girl!" she pulled Rachel up and guided her towards the stairs, Nathan groaned but Jean quickly walked over to him. "Just think of all the girls you'll attract when your all big and strong. Everyone will want you to be their hero!" she squeaked, Jean had an odd split personality with her kids. One minute she's tell Scott to stop being so hard on them, the next she's pushing them just as hard.

Brianna got home and was greeted by her mother "Bri, darling! Mummy bought some new clothes for you!", this was the greatest thing Brianna's heard all day. She excitedly follwed her mother back to her room where bags upon bags layed out, her mother own an expensive department store, so all these clothes were top quality. Brianna searched through the first bag and found beautiful courdroy jacket, she quickly tried to pull it on to see how it looked but it wouldn't go all the way up her arm.

Her father entered the room a smiled "New clolthes?" his wife turned to him with her sparkling white smile and nodded, Brianna didn't look so happy. After pulling the jacket off her arm she look to see what size it was, let's just say it was a few sizes too small for her "What the...". She tore through the other bags to see all the clothes her mother got her were too small, Fred stood at the door confused "What's wrong, Bri?".

"They're too small!" she shouted, hold up a sweater accusingly, her mother straghtened out her dress suit and walked over to Brianna. "Bri, darling...you're going to lose the weight and when you're thin and beautiful, the clothes will fit and look pretty" Elena Dukes played with her daughters hair. Bri stood therein shock, then was ovrecome with disgust as she looked at her father "Do you agree with her?", Fred stood there with his wife and his daughter glaring at him expectantly. Clearing his throat, he made what he thought was the best choice "Well, don't all little girls want to look pretty?", Brianna screamed and pushed her parents out of her room.

She started crying as soon as she got the door locked, she walked over to her full length mirror and frowned. "I am fat..." she turned to all the too small clothes in her room and growled "I hate you! I HATE YOU!" she tossed them all over the place in anger. Tears flowing at full force now as she slumped to the floor and looked over in the mirror again thinking about what her mother and father had said to her..."If I just lose the weight...".

Wanda and John sat at a restraunt, sighing frustratedly at what had happened earlier "I really am I horrible mother" Wanda buried her face in her hands. John wrapped a comforting arm around her "But you've been busy, I'm the one who should feel like shit anyways. I'm the one who yelled at Kara, blurted out our wedding plans...we were just too angry...". "Angry at what!? We went into Todd's home and attacked him for no reason! What's wrong with us!?" Wanda ran her hands through her hair. John's eyebrows knit together "That's what we're going to a psychologist, babe. That's why you and Todd got divorced. That's why you left Kara in his care. That's where you and me vowed to help each other out".

Wanda sighed and pouted now "But still, my daughter hates me", John though about this then cameup with an idea "What have we learned so far in group therapy about this sort of thing?". Wanda raised an eyebrow then smiled "Always talk to the person you're having problems with...but...", "But what?" John kissed her forehead. "She wont want to..." Wanda rested her head on his shoulder, "Arrange it with Todd, he knows about the therapy, he'll understand" the pyro smiled at his soon to be wife, she simply nodded "Yeah...that would be nice...".

"Myles! Dinner!" Kitty called through her sons bedroom door, he waited for her to leave before slipping out of it and going to the dining room where his sister and father already were. Myles' eyes were red and puffy now, he had probably been crying in his room, Joslyn snickered at this thought. "Aww, wittle baby My-My cwy in his woom?", Kitty scolded her daughter for teasing her brother "Myles, don't you listen toher. If there's anything you want to tell me, though...you can...". Myles sniffled hard and rolled his eyes, not answering his mother, "You need to toughen up, son. Or else you'll get stepped on your whole life" Lance didn't even look at his son when he said this, he was too busy eating the wonderful meal Kitty cooked that night.

Aimee entered her house to her her parents acting all lovey-dovey in the kitchen, which could only mean one thing...they were drunk...again. Aimee quickly, quietly made it to her room and threw herself on her bed, covering her ears withher pillow "Man, it's like they forget I live here too" she growled. Glancing over to her backpack, she knew she had to do her homework, but then that would mean leaving the sound barrier of her pillow 'I could blst music!' she thought then decided against it. 'I don't want them knowing I'm here when they're like that', she scanned her mind trying to think of a way to do this, 'My walkman!', she scanned the room now and remembered that she left her walkman out in the dining room that morning to tune out her parents that morning.

With one last thought, she looked up at her window and smiled 'Why stay here to do homework when I have a backyard', she climbed out the window just in time to here her parents giggling from the kitchen. "Woo, safe out here..." she grinned as she went to climb up the large branchy tree in her back yard. It was the perfect tree to climb and once in it you could sit comfortably on the branchs and do your homework, which she did every now and then. Sighing and shaking her head as she looked over at the house to see her Mother and Father drunkly dance around the kitchen, sucking at each others necks, "After what I was told about mom, I don't know how he does that".

Wesley opened his front door and ran in, seeing his three year old sister waddling about the living room, he mock tackled her "T.J., you're mine! Muahahaha!". The toddler squealed and flailed her arms as Wes assaulted her with tickles and blowing raspberries on her tummy. "Wes, is that you?" came his mother's voice from the kitchen, "No, mom, I'm Count Dracula, here to suck out all the soda from this house!" Wes snickered. Amada Wagner walked into the room smirking at her son "Oh, haha, funny...go clean up for dinner, ok?", "K, mom!" Wes jumped up with his little sister in his arms. He made plane noises as he 'flew' his little sister into the bathroom and turned the sink on, T.J. washed her hands and Wes dried them then put his sister down so he could wash his own hands.

Their father came home in a cloud of smoke and quickly ran to the bathroom to wash his hands as well, "Don't feel like having mom tell you to do that?" Wes snickered at his father. Kurt quickly dried off his hands and picked up his daughter and gave Wes a one armed hug "How was school?". "Wait for that conversation for when you sit down!" Amada called out from the kitchen, Kurt shook his head "I swear, her hearing is better than a dog's!", "I heard that!". Wes loved his family, his mother was great, the sweetest mom he could ever have...and his little sister was the cutest little addition to his family...his father was great too, funny, protective...but...

"So how was school?" Kurt repeated, "Eh, it was ok...but after school, oh my gawd! So funny! I turns out that Kara tricked her coach or something and then we were laughing at them all practicing! Oh, Kara couldn't find her shorts, that's what it was!". Kurt started to frown at his son, Wes ignored it and continued on since his mother seemed to be enjoying his story "We all started coming up with stories on how the shorts went missing, and Cassy and Alec were making out under the bleachers!" he rolled his eyes "As if we didn't know that's what they do under there!". The sound of a tail angrily tapping the side of a dinner table chair broke Wes' concentration, Kurt looked really dissappointed right now...

Wes swallowed a lump in his throat "And then...and then Myles got jumped by Derick Mathews, but Nathan, Kara and I stopped him...", TAP TAP TAP. Wes slowly glanced at his father, Kurt cleared his throat "Who all were you hanging out with?", Amanda frowned at her husband "Kurt...", Kurt held a hand up to tell his wife to wait. Wes fidgeted in his chair "I was with Nathan, Alec, Kara, Brianna, Joslyn, Rachel, Cassy, Aimee and then Myles joined", "Why were you hanging around Kara, Joslyn, Brianna and Myles?" Kurt simply asked. "Kurt..." Amada tried again but her husband held his hand up to silence her again, Wes found his plate of food rather interesting at that moment.

"Wesley, I asked you a question!" Kurt's voice raised a few volumes making everyone at the table wince, Wes looked to his father pleadingly. "What's wrong with them? Just because you don't like their fathers doesn't mean I can't be friends with them!", Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose "Go to your room", "What!?" Wes stood up, "Go to your room...Now!" Kurt slammed his fist on the table. Wes ran so fast to his room, he heard his little sister start crying, probably from the shouts and table hitting, Amanda picked T.J. up and glared at her husband. "I always thought the child had to grow up, but in this case I'd say it's you who does!" Amanda bounced little T.J. in her arms, Kurt sighed "Have you heard the stories about these kids!? They're trouble makers!".

"The only one I've heard of ever getting into trouble is Kara but she's always in the right when that happens!" Amanda defended her son's friends. "Yeah, well..." Kurt stopped, Amanda smirked at her husband as he kept trying to think of something to say but always stopped after "Yeah, well...". Wes punched his pillow from inside his room 'Why's my dad gotta be such an ass when it comes to who I hang out with!?', he heard his father try to come up with reasons for him to not hang out with his friends. He plopped himself on his bed but heard a small knock on his door, he got up and opened it to find T.J. "Hey, squirt. You wanna hang with your big brother?". T.J. latched herself to her brother's leg as Kurt and Amanda continued their arguement over Wesley's choice of friends, Wes frowned as he heard his fathers next words..."I just want people to know that he's not like the trash he hangs out with!".

If you think things are bad for them now, just wait...this stories gonna be taking all the kids in a downward spiral of drugs, self mutilation, eating disorders, and much more!


	3. What can't be seen

Thank you to everyone that reviewed!

Miru Amai - Who's gonna be the druggie!? How dare you ask me that! You must read to find out! Muahahahaha! lol

Silver12 - This chapter should help ya out on who the parents are ::nodds::

thegambit23 - Is anyone gonna be an alcoholic? Maybe? Read to find out! lol ain't I mean that way?

Now! Onto the fic! Yay!

Ch.3 What can't be seen

The next day, Todd walked into his daughter's roomto start up the usual morning routine, Todd looked at the sleeping form of his daughter 'Aww, she looks so precious...' he thought to himself with a smile. Kara was tangled up in her blankets with one leg sticking out, lying on her back with one arm out to her side and the other draped dramatically across her face. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" shouted as he jumped on the bed and proceeded to bounce it. Kara woke up flailing her arms and legs "Huh!? Wha!? What's goin' on!?", Todd hopped off the bed with a smirk "Breakfast is ready and wiatin' for ya" he got out of the room in time, just before a pillow hit him.

Pulling up to the school, Kara quickly hugged her father and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I'll be picking you up today. Do you have soccar practice?" Todd asked. "Nope, see ya after school!" Kara bounced out of the car and jogged towards the school's entrance to wait for her friends, she quickly turned around to wave 'bye' to her dad as he drove away. First person she saw was Wesley being dropped off by his father, she started skipping over to him "Wes! Hey!".

Wes knew his father was still sitting there in his car, he could feel his eyes on his back, "Wes! Hey!" came Kara's voice from his left. 'Damnit! Just pretend you don't hear her, don't let dad know you're friends' Wes mentally told himself as he walked faster towards the entrance. "Wes! Wait up!" Kara called after him again, shaking his head he walked as fast as he could into the school without even looking her way 'I'm sorry, Kara'.

Kara stood there with her hand still in the air from when she was trying to wave Wes over, she blinked at the door Wes just went in then turned her head towards Mr.Wagner. "Hi, Mr.Wagner!" she waved over at him, Kurt simply turned and got in his car and drove away, Kara blinked aftre the car then stared at her hand in the air "What am I? Invisible?". She looked around and spotted Brianna heading towards the door, she ran over and clung hrself to the other girls arm "Bri, please tell me I'm not invisible!" Kara mock-sobbed on Brianna's shoulder.

"Ok, you're not invisible..." Brianna blinked at her friend oddly "What's up with you?", Kara pouted as they walked inside the school "Wes and his daddy didn't say hi to me". "And?", "I was practically holding up neon signs, saying hi to them first!", "Oh..." Brianna looked around for Wes to see if she could ask him what his deal was. "I gotta go to class now, you comin' over this weekend?" Kara asked as she walked away backwards, "Uh, yeah...yeah, I'm still going to your house. See ya later!" Brianna waved goodbye as Kara left.

Nathan had gym today, they got to run laps and do sit-ups, push-ups, all that fun stuff, which he of course aced due to his daily routine work out at home 'Thank you, dad' he thought sarcastically. His favorite time in gym class was the showers, he loved taking a shower, it was the most relaxing and rewarding part of working out, he just felt so refreshed after a shower after working out. Today, though, he forgot he had gym and didn't bring any soap, so he looked around for somebody who was using the kind of soap that's not a bar, the kind you squeeze onto your hand and not have to share another's germs by using it.

Scanning around, he saw his friend Tony using the perfect kind of soap you can share with other people "Hey, Tony!" Nathan called out. Tony turned around "What's up, man?", "Nothin', I was just wondering if I could use some of that when you're done" Nathan pointed to the bottle in his friends hand. "No problem, dude!" Tony went about his shower, though quickly so his friend could take his, Nathan sat near the showers boredly and looked around at everyone. He knew he was much better built than most the guys in the school, hell he was better built than some high schoolers, he was asked by the coach to play football by had to decline 'Thank you, dad' he thought sarcastically again.

His friend, Tony, was a skinny guy, his other friend, Allen, was pretty built but in no comparison to himself, then there was that one guy in class, Barry, he was one of those beefy but built kinda guys...football player. Then of course, there was Derick Mathews, who shared the same gym class as Nathan, they ewre always competing with each other, Nathan didn't know why but he'd accpet the challenge. Looking over at Derick he saw that he was almost as built as himself 'From what dad says, his dad must make him work out like mine does', cutting himself off from his thoughts he noticed something. 'Where did those marks come from?' Nathan examined Dericks back from a distance, earlier that day he saw what Kara had done to him, but he didn't remember seeing Kara whip him in the back with a belt.

"Nath!", Nathan shook himself from his thoughts and looked up confused, his friend Tony standing there in a towel with a bottle in Nathan's face. "You alright man?", Nathan blinked a few times before his memory started working again "Right, yeah...I'm fine..." he went to walk into the showers before Tony grabbed his shoulder. "Forgeting something?" Tony waved the bottle of soap, "Oh yeah, right" Nathan grabbed the bottle, his brain fully finctioning again, and took his shower, this shower, however, didn't feel so great, though...

Lunch time came and they all started to gather at 'their table', "He just completely ignored you?" Aimee asked and took a bite of her sandwich. Kara just nodded with a pout then looked over to see Wes coming up to the table, "Hey guys" Wes greeted with a smile, everyone just sat there staring at him. "What?", Kara cleared hre throat "Helloooooooo, Wes. Can you hear me now?" Kara pretended her hand was a microphone "Check, check. Testing, testing, one two three!". Wes frowned 'What do I say?', "Why'd you ignore Kara this morning?" Cassy raised an eyebrow at him, "I, uh...this morning? I must not have heard you, sorry" he lied.

"Oh...you sure you didn't? I mean, I was only like ten feet away from you..." Kara questioned, Wes racked his brain to think of something "Uh, must've been the water in my ears from my shower this morning...". "Oh, ok!" Kara perked up, 'I hate lying!' Wes mentally scolded himself, "Where's Myles?" Rachel's voice interrupted his thoughts. Joslyn rolled her eyes "Who knows, last night he was cryin' in his room like some stupid baby", "Must've been shaken up about yesterday" Alec shrugged.

'I don't wanna be weak. I don't wanna be weak. I don't wanna be made fun of. I wanna be like them, one of the cool kids' Myles rocked himself in one of the stalls in the boy's bathroom. Tears were running down his face, he was sniffling up a storm and his voice was strained and cracking with whimpers. He heard the boy's bathroom door open and some kids come in to do their business, he held his breath so no one would hear him and waited for them to leave before slowly getting up. He walked over to the sink and looked at himself, his eyes were puffy and red again, he splashed some water on his face and steadied his breathing. 'I can be like them! I can do anything and everything they can! I'm not gonna be weak!' Myles glared at his reflection before leaving to go to class.

After school, Aimee walked home to find a strange car in th driveway, cautiously entering the house she heard the sound of laughter, not the sickening sounds of her parents 'getting it on' in the kitchen. "Mom? Dad?" Aimee called out, "Oh, that's our little girl, Aimee! Aimee! Come here! I want you to meet some people!" came her mother's voice from the living room. Aimee slowly crept into the living room to find her parents with three guests sitting there, "Everyone, this is our daughter, Aimee. Aimee, this is my old friend Logan and his wife Ororo and their son James". "Rogue, your daughter is beautiful. How old is she?" Ororo smiled sweetly, "Thirteen, right?" the red and white haired woman turned to her daughter.

"Only thirteen? I would've guessed sixteen at the youngest!" Ororo looked taken aback, Aimee's father chuckled "She takes after her mother, non?". The adults all chuckled, the man named Logan tapped his son's shoulder "James, here is seventeen" while Aimee's parents went on asking questions on his highschool life and plans for college, Aimee was checkin' out the goods. He looked like he'd be kinda tall, obviously taller than her thirteen year old self, he was nice and tanned, dark hair and eyes, 'Damn he's hot!' Aimee drooled in her thoughts. "Aimee?", "Huh? Yeah, mom?" she snapped out of her mental 'guy watching', "I said why don't you show James around for a bit while us adults chat".

Didn't have to tell her twice, she grabbed his hand and quickly showed him around the house then brought him out to her favorite tree she climbs to have some peace. James climbed up first, Aimee shamelessly looked up through his t-shirt to see his nicely tone abs and pecks, her thoughts were interrupted when he offered her his hand to help her up. The sat there and chatted for a while, looking into the kitchen window to see the adults idea of chatting was making and drinking as many mixed drinks as possible. "You seem really cool for a middle schooler, Aimee" James smiled sweetly, Aimee blushed "You really think so? I mean, I'm nothin' special really...".

James shook his head "No, you are, really! You should hang out with me and my crew sometime. In fact, my buddy's throwin' a party this weekend, you wanna come?". Aimee felt her heart skip "Ok! Can I bring some friends?", James chuckled "Sure, why not? If they're your friends, they gotta be cool too, right?". They both laughed and talked some more before James had to leave, "This weekend, remember!", "I wont!" Aimee waved goodbye and ran inside to call up her friends to see who'd come with her.

Brianna was going over to Kara's that weekend and they already had plans, so the weren't going...Wes couldn't go because he had to babysit his little sister, Cassy and Alec had a date planned for the weekend...Nathan and Rachel aren't allowed to go to parties, so that left Joslyn..."My mom said I can go, but only if Myles comes along too" Joslyn whined, "Who cares!? It's a party! We can lose him easily so he doesn't drag you down!" Aimee pleaded. "Alright, fine, but if he sticks around us and ruins the fun I'm holding you responsible!", Aimee squealed and jumped around her room "Yay! See this weekend!".

James picked them up and drove them to the house, it looked like it was full of people, loud music was pumping out through the front door and the wondows. People were dancing, chillin', "You guys want a beer?" James asked, holding a plastic cup in his hand, "Ok" Aimee smiled sa she watched James pour her a cup and handed it to her. "Are you seriously gonna drink that?" Myles voice broke in before she could reach the cup to her lips, Aimee rolled her eyes "Quit being such a nerd" she took a swig and grimaced at the taste but swallowed. "Hey, I want you to meet my buddy, c'mon" James pulled Aimee away from Joslyn and Myles, her beer spilling slightly as she followed.

Joslyn turned to her brother with a glare "If you keep that up I'm making you stand outside!", Myles gulped knowing his sister was stronger than him, he noddednd watched her storm away. "Hey, kid, who're you with?" an older teenager with long blonde hair walked over a slung an arm around his shoulders, "Uh, I came here with my sister, her friend...and James, I think his name was...". "James!? Dude, why don't you come chill with my crew" the boy laughed, sounding a bit tipsy, "Y-you want me...to chill with you?" this was a first for Myles. The boy laughed again and started leading Myles towards a room, it was a bit smokey in there but it relaxed Myles, "What's your name little dude? I'm Tim" the blonde boy held his hand out. Myles looked from his hand to the room, it was a cozy little room with about eight other people in it, in the center was a large glass table, he shook Tim's hand "I'm Myles..."

Kara, Todd and Brianna had just finished eating a chicken, broccoli and cheese cassarole, Kara and Brianna were sitting in the living room while Todd cleaned up the kitchen. Brianna looked over at Kara, she was pretty concentrated on finding something to watch, so she got up slowly and walked to the bathroom. Todd finished cleaning up and walked out "What'cha watchin'?", "Porn" Kara replied sarcastically, Todd rolled his eyes and looked around "Where's Brianna?". Kara stopped her channel surfing and looked around "I dunno...", the sounds of puking coming from the bathroom told them where she was, Todd walked over and gently knocked on the door.

Slipping her fingers down her throat again and letting all that food come out burned her throat like all hell, 'I thought this would be easy!'. A light knock at the door made her heart stop, "Brianna, dear, are you feelin' alright?" came Mr.Tolensky's voice, 'Shit! Think of something!'. "Umm..." she felt another retch coming on and gagged "I think I'm allergic to cheese!" she couldn't hold it anymore and puked into the toilet again.

Todd and Kara looked at each other in horror, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't know...next time I'll make something different...would you like some medicine? An anti-acid or something?". Brianna frowned 'I didn't mean to make them feel bad' she puked again, when she caught her breath she got up and rinsed her mouth out and looked in the mirror 'I can stop for now' she thought. She flushed the toilet and walked out, when she came out she saw the apologetic looks on Todd and Kara's faces, "You want something to settle your stomache?" Todd asked again, "No thank you, Mr.Tolensky. I'm feeling much better now".

Ok, the plot is thickening! What's gonna happen with people? Review and you will find out! ...Because...reviews motivate me to write, the more I get, the more I wanna write...hint hint, lol 


	4. Something new

Next installment is up! Yay! now onto my little answers for the reviewers! First up is...

Atalanta de Tebas - Just wanted to thank you for the extra info on T.J. Wagner, it will come in handy for me later

fudje - stoned? maybe? lol

Riderazzo - eventually I'll get to them having powers, and about the eating disorder, it wont be shown(written about) much but I'll keep a switch in mind for later on, ok?

Maiden Genisis - I just pictured Scott and Jean turning into these psycho, thinks they're doing the right thing kind of parents. Kurt's the way he is...I'll explain in another chapter, but there is a reason! Yes! Toad does rock! Gotta love him! lol, maybe he will hook up with someone else, maybe he wont, I dunno yet. And unfortunatly bad things will happen to your fav. characters, bad things happen to everyone! Muahahaha, I am evil!

Thank you to everyone else who reviewed! Now, onto the fic!

Ch.4 Something new

Tim led Myles over to a beanbag chair right next to the glass table "Hey crew, this is little dude...little dude, this is my crew" everyone shared a welcoming smile, though nothing coherent came from anyone's mouth. "I wanna hook little dude up with some chill time, who's got it?" Tim looked around the room, a girl waved her hand in the air "All out, sorry!", Myles frowned feeling very disappointed 'Great, now they wont wanna hang out with me'. Tim looked over apologetically "I'm sorry, no more chill time...", Myles nodded his head "That's ok...I'll just-" he was cut off by Tim, who was grinning "But you're just in time for the free-for-all!". Everyone in the room hooted out excitedly, Myles blinked then raised an eyebrow in confusion "What's the free-for-all?", Tim pointed towards the table where everyone was dumping a small baggie of a white powdery substance.

"Len, this is Aimee, Aimee, my buddy Len" James introduced her to the one hosting the party, he was tall, dark skinned with a shaved head. Len shook her hand "I don't remember seeing you around school...", "Oh, uh..." Aimee stuttered then took a large sip of her beer, "That's 'cause she doesn't go to our school, Len" James rolled his eyes. "Oh...oh! I see..." Len smiled then handed Aimee the drink in his hand "Here, this one doesn't taste so bad". Aimee smiled "Thank you" she took a sip "Mmm! This taste's like a smoothie!", "Yeah, it's called a hurricane...just let me know when you want another one of those" Len winked. "Ok!" Aimee started sipping this drink faster than she did the beer, James took her hand "Let me show you around", "Ok!" Aimee giggled as she followed James around the house.

Joslyn wandered around the house, looking for anyone cool to talk to "Hey girly, what'cha doin' walkin' around all by yourself?" a guy with a couple of his friends smiled her way. "Oh, hi...I was just looking for someone cool to talk to, know anyone?" she smirked, the guys all chuckled "That was a good one. What's your name?". Joslyn moved closer towards them, not only were they cool, they were high schoolers, and not just high schoolers but high school boys!

"Uh..." Myles eyes widened as everyone finished emptying their baggies on the table, covering it completely in a sheet of white powder. "You don't have to little dude" Tim chuckled as he pulled out a small straw looking object and place it in one nostril then bent down and snorted almost from one end of the table to the other. Everyone in the room was snorting up a lot, Myles just stared in shock 'These are drugs...bad drugs...really strong drugs...but wait! These are the kind of people my sister hangs out with, right? So that makes them cool, and if I do this with them I can be cool and hang out with them!'. Myles stared at the table and licked his lips in nervousness, Tim looked over with a smiled and wiped his nose "You wanna try?" he wiped his straw clean and held it out to Myles.

Myles hesitantly took the straw and looked around at everyone again just to make sure he'd be doing this right 'It's just cocaine' he told himself as he bent towards the table. He placed the straw up his right nostril and held the other nostril closed, he closed his eyes and sniffed so hard, his nose was burning as he jumped backwards from the table. Tim was rubbing his back "Calm down little dude, take it slow your first time. Little bit for the little dude, remeber that", Myles nodded and rubbed his nose until the burning went away. 'Ok, it wasn't that bad' he thought as he looked at the table again, there was still a lot left on the table, he looked over at Tim and held the straw up "You don't mind, do you?". Tim chuckled and held up his right hand pinky finger "Naw, I got my back-up right here" he scoop some into the long nail and inhaled it, Myles watched in awe, never whitnessing such things before.

"Wanna know something really cool?" a girl leaned over towards Myles, Myles looked over and nodded enthusiastically, "Watch this..." she said. She placed her index finger in the powder then brought her finger to her mouth and swished it around inside then licked her teeth and smiled "Numbies!" she giggled. Myles blinked in confusion, his head was starting to feel light and focus wasn't so great, the girl leanded over with more powder on her finger "Here, just smile for me". Myles would've never thought he'd let some stranger put their finger in his mouth, but for some reason he wasn't minding it right now, he licked his teeth and felt that his whole mouth was numb. He laughed lightly and mumbled "Numbies" before joining everyone back on the table, everyone was smiling at him, laughing with him, rubbing his back 'I have friends now!' he mentally jumped for joy.

Aimee had been introduced to almost everyone at the party, most of them guys, and she was now on her third hurricane drink. Aimee was slurring and stumbling all over the place, James kept a firm hold on her so she wouldn't fall "You ok? That's your third drink, Aimee" James snickered at her drunkeness. "Yesh, 'm perfectally okie dokie" Aimee giggled while leaning on him with all her weight now, James hooked his arm around her waist to steady her "Maybe you should lay down for a little". Looking around he led her down a hallway and into a bedroom, he carefully placed Aimee down on the bed and played with her hair "Doesn't this feel better than walking around?". Aimee snuggled into the sheets and nodded, in her intoxicated mind, this was a very romantic set-up, she looked up at him and giggled "Why don' cha lay down with me?".

James rasied an eyebrow at her but complied, moving towards the inside of the bed just in case she needed to puke, she could lean over the side of the bed. The wheels in Aimee's mind were spinning as she now had a mission, she had whitnessed her parents a bunch of times, they seemed to enjoy it...She turned over to face him and grinned "Wan' shome of my drink?", James quickly grabbed the cup and downed the contents so she couldn't drink anymore, but the drink was very strong, though you couldn't taste the alcohol. Aimee pushed him onto his back and clumsily played with the buttons on his pants, James slowly took her hands and raised an eyebrow "What're you doing?". Feeling a little embarrassed, Aimee turned her head "Umm...I...", she felt a hand on her chin move her to face him "If you're sure you want to..." James whispered before kissing her deeply. Aimee's heart fluttered as he talked her through the whole thing, taking it slow, just for her...

Joslyn was still flirting with those guys when they asked her to come with them, drink this, and then they tried to kiss her, which she most definately did not want. She pushed the main guy bothering her into his friends and growled "I'm out of here, jerks!" she ran out of the house, not caring that Myles was still in there somewhere 'I didn't want him to come anyways!', nor caring that Aimee was still in there 'Her friends, she can deal with them!'. Joslyn ran and ran as fast as she could, she knew she couldn't go home yet though 'If I show up without Myles, I'm in deep shit', thinking quickly she ran to where she knew Cassy and Alec would be having their date. 'They can deal with me crashing their plans for a little!' she stormed off in the direction of the park...

"Nathan, you ok?" Rachel walked into the small gym they had in their house, Nathan was slumped over on one of the benchs. "Huh? Oh, yeah...I'm fine...shouldn't you be studying?" Nathan sighed, "No more than you should be working out" Rachel frowned at him. They both hated how they were always pushed to be...well, perfect...like their parents..."I dunno, it's just...at school...nevermind..." Nathan stood up suddenly and started beating up the punching bag. Rachel watched him for a second before getting up and walking out, in the hallway she was met with her mother, "Rachel, honey...I just got off the phone with Coach Margot...".

"Yeah, and?" Rachel raised an eyebrow at her mother, Mrs.Summers bit her lip and turned a concerned gaze towards hr daughter. "Why aren't you the team captain?", Rachel frowned 'Oh boy...' she cleared her throat "Because Joslyn's the team captain...". "I didn't ask who the team captain was, I asked why you aren't the captain. Don't you wanna be the best? Oh, and I saw you got an A- on your last history test, why're your grades slipping?" her mother rambled on and on. Rachel crossed her arms "I dunno", the red haired woman gasped and hugged her child "Is it someone at school? Are you being bullied? Is it Joslyn? Is that why she's team captain?". "No mom! That's not it!" Rachel yelled, "Then what is? What did your father and I do wrong? Are we not giving you enough time to study?", Rachel clenched her fists "I'm going to my room!" she stormed off and slammed her bedroom door shut.

Nathan was standing in the doorway, hearing everything, a hand clamped onto his shoulder "You just gonna stand there or are you still working out?". "Sorry, sir...I..." he saw the look in his father's eyes "I'm still working out..." he dragged himself over to one of the many machines in the room and started exercising. Mr.Summers joined his son, lifting things ten times heavier than what Nathan could lift and doing things ten times more than his son "One day, you'll be like your old man, son". Nathan slowly nodded 'I curse the day that ever happens...dad...' Nathan thought as he continued to push himself until he was exhausted.

Cassy and Alec were star gazing in the park, they were layed out on a large blanket, staring striaght up at the sky. "Yuo know what constellation those stars are?" Alec pointed up towards a tiny cluster of twinkling dots, "No, which one?" Cassy asked excitedly. "I dunno, that's why I was asking..." they sat there quiet for a second before roling into a fit of giggles, "Cassy! Alec!" they both heard someone calling out to them. They sat up and saw Joslyn running over towards them looking shortwinded, they waved her over, feling a little bummed their date was interrupted but friends in need come first "What's up, Jos?". When she reached them she doubled over onto the blanket to catch her breath "You guys don't mind if I chill with you until I have to go back and get Myles, do you?".

"Why? Weren't you all at that high school guys party?" Cassy grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler her and Alec brought and handed it to Joslyn. "I so had to get out of there. So not cool" Joslyn shook her head "It sucked...", "Where is Myles? Did you leave him at the party?" Alec raised an eyebrow. "He shouldn't have come! I didn't want him to go there! That's what he gets for intruding on my fun..." Joslyn sat up and crossed her arms. "I thought you said it wasn't fun?" Cassy snickered, "Oh, shut up! You know what I mean!" Joslyn rolled her eyes. "What if something happens to him? You know he can't defend himself..." Alec frowned, "Like I said...he shouldn't have come!" Joslyn shrugged 'Not like I care what happens to him...'.

Kara and Brianna were watching a movie when the phone rang, Todd got up and answered it "Hello?", "Todd? We need to talk...". "Wanda? Look, if it's about the other day, you know I understand, it's happened before..." Todd kept his voice low so Kara wouldn't hear. "No, not that...I mean, I am sorry about that, but that's not why I called..." Wanda's voice was nervous and unsure. Todd looked out into the living room to see both girls transfixed to the television, he walked back to the other side of the kitchen "What did you call for then?". "I want to talk to Kara...in person! I...want to tell her the truth...about why I left" Wanda's voice cracked, indicating that she was on the verge of crying. Todd bit his lip and walked back over to look at Kara and Brianna before answering "That's fine with me, but I will warn you that she may not be...nice towards you...where do you wanna talk to her?".

Wanda was quiet on the other end for a few seconds, Todd was starting to think she had hung up but she finally answered "Do you think she'd let me take her out to lunch?". Todd thought about it, Kara would probably refuse at first but he had a feeling she secretly wanted to spend time with her mother "Make it for next weekend so I can convince her into going, alright?". "Thank you so much, Todd. You know that I've never meant to do anything bad to you...John's really sorry for blurting out his and my plans before I could talk to you..." Wanda started to ramble. Todd felt his stomache tighten, remebering the news that was dropped on him that night "Forget about it, you were right...eights years, I should be over it...goodbye, Wanda..." he hung up the phone before she she reply.

Wanda stared at her phone "I shouldn't have said anything...", John shrugged "You could've left the part abot me out of it. But I'm sure he'll help you out with Kara...". Wanda looked up and nodded "Yeah...and maybe then I could get her to like you-", John covered her mouth with one finger and shook his head "Don't think so...let her get to like you first, I'll work on her on my own, alright? She's a good kid, good judge of character...eithr she'll like me or try to kill me" he laughed. "Either way, I'll be fine...", Wanda shook her head "I want this to work out perfectly...I want to be a good mother...I want her to approve of you...", John covered her mouth again "I want us to finish our therapy already so we can be decent people, you a great mother, and me...I could be her punching bag" he laughed again. Wanda rolled her eyes "Keep being sarcastic, see where that lands you...", "Bet I can land you first!" John pounced on his fiance', Wanda laughed as she tried to struggle but they both met into a kiss, taking all fears for that moment.

Todd walkde right past the two girls on the couch and went straight to his room "G'night, girls..." he mumbled, "G'night, Daddy!", "G'night, Mr.Tolensky!". He closed his door and plopped himself on his bed, lazily reaching under with one hand he pulled out a small box and rolled over onto his back. Opening the box he pulled out some pictures, pictures of him and Wanda when they got married, when she was pregnant with Kara, when Kara was first born and then the last picture they took together before they got divcorced. Kara was only about four or five then, she didn't remember much of their time when Wanda was with them, she only remembered Wanda leaving without a word and never coming back or calling. Wanda had told him not to tell her though, every day of his life he wished he could just tell Kara why her mother left, why her mother became so violent towards him, why he didn't fight back...But he loved Wanda, still, and respected her decision to wait to tell her, he placed the pictures back into the box and pushed them back under his bed 'I may have lost my wife, but at least I still have my pride, my Kara'.

Myles just lay there, looking at the many shapes and colors his mind was forming just for him, he had taken about four different types of drugs by now and was enjoying every minute of it. The girl from before that showed him "Numbies" crawled over towards him laughing about something "Hey! Hey, watch this" she held her hand up, Myles saw it melt then reform back into a hand "Wow...". Tim leaned over onto him "If you ever wanna hang out again little dude, just call my cell" he slipped a piece of paper into the younger boys pocket. Myles nodded slowly, seeing trails as he did, Tim spoke up again "Here's some stuff for the road, think of it as a beginners goodie bag" he laughed, handing over a brown paper bag.

"Right...goodie " Myles was feeling sleepy now, the smoke in the room relaxing him more, he noticed that he didn't have a shirt on anymore but the feel of the couch and the air on his skin just felt so good. Everyone in the room was either trying to move or passing out, Myles decided that he could fall asleep since he wouldn't be the only one. He leaned back and stared at the ceiling, he saw shadows form and reform into different things, it wasn't until he realized he still had his eyes open that he finally closed them and passed out.

Wow...can you believe what I wrote!? I've know people like this before, I just kinda thought about them while writing this, if you were wondering...Well, anywho...review please! 


	5. Washed away

Ok folks, this is where some shiznit really starts to happen...but of course, answers to the reviewers! Yay!

Miru Amai - ::sighs:: Yeah, I didn't make Wanda out to be a TOTAL bitch...muahaha, yes! It is funny when little kiddies think they're big enough to make bug decisions, then screw their lives up completely! Muahahahaha! I'm soooo evil!

Elled - Aa, thank you for that tid-bit, don't worry, I know how to make it all work out in the end with Pietro and Tabby's kid ::winks:: You'll see!

malciah - Yes! Yes, I didn't make almost everyone an asshole! I just love making them horrible parents! It's so much fun! I'm so happy you like my fic! Thank you for your reviews!

thegambit23 - Yessum, mucho crap-o be goin' on here...good job detectin' Brianna so early on, but I guess I kinda made that obvious, eh? Muahaha! Fooled you on the druggie! Yes, our little Myles is going down the yellow brick road of smoke, pills and powder! Muahaha! And yes, I will just tell you to read and find out about Aimee, but what may happen to her may shock you...like Myles being the druggie shocked you! Muahahaha! I love being evil like this, cackle with me! Muahahahaha!

Everyone cackle at my evilness! All together now! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! ::coughs:: anywho, onto the fic!

Ch.5 Washed away

A few days had passed since the party, the only thing Aimee would say about it was that she had fun, Joslyn said it sucked and Myles would just shrug and walk away.

"Anyone notice Myles' eyes? Don't they look bloodshot?" Cassy whispered more-so to Nathan, Rachel, Alec, Brianna, Kara and Wes. Aimee was in her own little dream world, just sitting there dazed, and Joslyn never cared too much for talking about Myles. "He proabably stayed up studying all night like I did" Rachel sighed and leaned over onto Kara's shoulder, Kara laughed and cradled her head "Aww, my baby's so tired...Oh, yeah, you feelin' better, Bri?". All eyes turned to Bri as she fidgeted uncomfortably, "Why? What was wrong with Bri? Bri, what's Kara talkin' about?" Rachel sat up and focused her concerned eyes on her friend.

Brianna sat there fidgeting 'What do I say!?', before she could utter her own lie, Kara spoke up "She got sick at my house, my dad's really sorry about that still..." Kara looked over, making Brianna silently feel worse. "Yeah, I'm feeling better...so, Wes, how's T.J. doin'? She's how old now?" Brianna quickly changed the subject before anymore questions were asked. Wes shrugged "She's fine, three years old now...", "Aww, you and your family coming to the game next week?" Cassy grinned, "Game?" Wes asked.

Kara choked on her drink and blinked at him like he had just grown three heads "You can't be serious!" she sputtered. Rachel nodded her head "Honestly, Wes...this game is THE game, our team vs. our biggest arch enemies! The evilist of evil!" she now placed her hands on the table and stood up. Cassy joined her, standing next to her and held a fist towards her heart "This is the game to end all games...it will be the game to determine our destinies! Our futures!". Kara crossed her arms "It's the game that I'm gonna kick Alison Blaire's ass at!", the whole table started to laugh now. "Oooh, right...that game!" Wes snickered "Umm, I'm sure I can talk my folks into going...", the three girls tackled him "Yay!".

It had almost been an entire week and Todd still hadn't gotten around to convincing Kara to go out to lunch with her mother. "Why not just tell her to go?" Pietro shrugged, Todd was over at Pietro and Tabby's place to get their opinion on this whole matter. "I can't force her to go! Man, I just don't know what to say to her..." Todd was pacing in their living room, Pietro watched semi-amused "You try to be a good parent, or did it just come naturally?". Todd sighed and smiled "I just do what I think is right, I see what makes her happy and go with the flow I guess...Why? You nervous you wont be a good dad?". Pietro shrugged "Eh, I got you as an example, I'll work with that until I find the flow between me and my son".

Tabitha giggled then struggled with trying to move on the couch, "Need help up, honey?" Pietro walked over with his hands out to her. "No, it's just..." she tried to move again "The baby fell asleep on this one side and I'm having trouble trying to move him", the right side of her stomache was noticably larger, showing where the baby was inside. Todd casually walked over and tickled the right side of her stomache and within seconds, the baby inside shifted his position, making it easier for her to move. Pietro stared for a second, as did Tabitha, Pietro then chuckled and shook his head "I'll have to remember that one next time...", Todd nodded and laughed "Oh, believe me, there are many other tricks you'll need to know!".

It was soccar practice again, Kara was participating this time, having found her shorts in her backpack, which she needed to clean out much like her locker. Joslyn was calling out the strategies, Kara did some power kicks from the opposite side of the field, should anyone from the opposing team make their way towards the goal with the soccar ball. Aimee was sitting out this practice, she said she fell down at the party and her legs hurt too much for her to practice. Myles was out of sight, he didn't have Science Club today, but he was picked up by some older kids, most likely some of the high schoolers from the party, and drove off somewhere.

Brianna wasn't there either, she said she had stuff to do, everyone just shrugged and waved her bye as she ran home. It wasn't until after practice that any conversation worth while started up, mainly starting when Aimee was picked up by a pretty hot high school boy. "Oh, wow! Is that mom and dad's old friends' son?" Rachel's eyes widened, Nathan looked over "I think so..." he looked back at his sister then smirked "I thought only dog's could drool that much". Everyone snickered then busted out laughing as Rachel red bright red in the face and pushed Nathan backwards on the blechers, making him land on the next bench down with his legs sticking up in the air.

Alec and Cassy left to start walking home, Mr.Wagner then pulled up and hinked his horn, he looked slighly pissed off for some reason. Wes got up "Later guys!" he went to leave when Rachel and Kara grabbed him from either side, "So, you'll ask your parents to go to the game next week, right?". Wes looked back and forth between the two girl then over at his father "Uh, yeah...of course...", the two girls hugged him then waved happily over to Mr.Wagner, who only seemed to notice Rachel. Wes quickly got inside the car and his father took off with his hands gripping the wheel and his eyes focused and narrowed on the road.

The entire car ride was silent, Wes looked around nervously at his father 'At least he didn't say anything mean to Kara or Joslyn...' he thought with hardly any relief. They arrived at their house and walked inside, the second Kurt locked the door he grabbed his son by the arm and turned him around to face him. "What was that!?", Wes' eyes widened at the unsual way his fathre was acting, never in his life had his father ever sounded so furious, let alone touched his kids in a threatening manner. Wes' mouth opened and closed, he was confused as to what to say, though he knew what upset his father 'They're my friends...why can't I just stand up to him and say that!?'.

Kurt narrowed his eyes at his son "I told you to stay away from them!" his voice boomed, Amanda walked into the room with a now crying Thalia Josefine, T.J., Wes' little sister. "Kurt! What is going on!?" Amanda quickly set T.J. down and pulled her son away from her husbands grasp, Kurt rubbed at his temples "You should've seen in that filth! Is that what you want people to think of you!? Think that you're poor white trash like Kara? A juvenile delinquent like Lance?". Wes blinked confusedly at his father 'Who's Lance?', Amanda narrowed her eyes at her husband and went off on him before he realized his mistake "Quit putting your childhood grudges on your son! And how dare you talk about Kara being poor white trash! Todd works hard to take care of her on his own!".

Wes grabbed T.J. and ran to his room and locked the door, he crawled onto his bed with his sister in his arms and rocked back and forth to calm her down from their parents arguement. 'They've never fought like this before...' Wes continued rocking his sister and stroked her hair 'This is all my fault...this is all because I'm friends with them...' he winced as he heard his parents tones grow louder. He looked down to see that T.J. had fallen asleep "You got things lucky, kid...you don't have any friends for dad to yell at you about..." he laughed bitterly then layed her down and crawled back off his bed. He heard a door from within the house slam shut and thought it was safe to leave his room, the second he rounded the corner he was met with his dad glaring at him with narrowed yellow eyes.

"You think it's alright to be their friend?" Kurt asked, his voice was cold but somehow it sounded sad as well, Wes just stared at his father, unsure of what to say or do. "You don't understand, son...they're filthy, dirty, lying, stealing scum..." Kurt shook his head, his voice was shakey now as tears started to well up in his eyes. Wes wanted to run, go get his mom or something, but when he looked at his father he felt compelled to hug him like he used to when he was younger and make thing all better, like it always used to work. He took a step forward, his hand reached out "Dad, I know that you're mad at my friends parents, but that doesn't mean-" he didn't even finish what he was saying, Kurt snatched his arm and dragged him towards the bathroom.

"I knew it! You don't understand! Don't you dare ever try to tell me you know when you don't even know what you're talking about! Clean that filth off of you and never see them again!" Kurt threw Wes inside and held the door shut. Wes fell ungracefully and bumped his head on the side of the tub, he jumped to his feet and found he couldn't open the door, so he locked it instead 'If I can't get out, then I'm not letting him in!'. He looked around the bathroom, he was pissed off now as he practically ripped his clothes off his body andcrashed himself into the shower, the water was on steaming hot.

'Don't understand? Gee, I wonder why I don't understand, DAD! You don't tell me shit! You got a problem with my friends? Tough!' Wes' mental image with each bitter thought was of him punching his father. 'Think I'm gonna stop being their friend 'cause you say so? No!' he harshly scrubbed at his skin, making it turn pink and raw 'What? Jealous that their families like them? That why you don't like their fathers?'. Wes was now shampooing his hair, his fingernails scraping his scalp almost to the point of bleeding 'They're not trash! They're no delinquents!' he reached up the grab the conditioner but something cut his hand when he reached up. He winced and ran his hand under the hot spray of water before looking up to see a razor, an idea came into his mind 'Iknow, I'll make myself a freak in his eyes! Haha! I'll pretend to be a crossdresser or soemthing! See who's kid's a freak then!'.

Taking the razor, he rinsed off some blood that was on it from his hand and started to shave his legs, of course, he had never done this before and kept nicking himself. "Ow!" he had nicked his right leg for the seventh time 'Stupid! Freakin'! Razor!' he mentally scolded the razor and whacked at his legs with it, causing light pink slits to appear across his thighs. He narrowed his eyes and watched the smallest drop of blood fall from one of the slits before it closed up from the pressure and hot water, leaving behind the smallest pink lines. He curiously hacked away at his left leg, each time it hurt less and less, a wicked smirked played on his lips 'Yes, we'll see what kind of freak you have dad!' he silently laughed as he danced the razor across his arms next.

Brianna had been checking her weight and her size by trying on the clothes her mother had gotten her before, the better they went on the more weight she was losing. It was becoming hard to sneak to the bathroom after meals, though, and she had only just started, so she started to alternate her new 'diet'. She would eat breakfast then puke it back up before she went to school, she would skip lunch all together and during her next class she would excuse herself to use the bathroom, then at dinner she would eat really fast, run around the house then go to the bathroom and puke. Any snack she ate, she puked, 'I'll be thin enough in another week or so...maybe I should puke before bed...' she thought as she stared at the clothes with a smile.

Kara was brought over to see her Uncle Pietro and Aunt Tabitha, she of course went straight to her unborn cousin and cooed through her Aunt's tummy "Hello, baby! I can't wait until you're born! I bet you'll be so cute!". Pietro nudged Todd, the amphibious father coughed, catching his daughter's attention "Kara...what would you say if your mother asked to have lunch with you...this weekend?". "NO, absolutly not!" Kara jumped up and narrowed her eyes at her father, Todd held his hands up defensivly "Please, Kara, I'm begging you...you're mother has something she really wants, no, needs to tell you...". "What? I already know about her planning on marrying Pyro, the captain of assholes!" Kara barked, Pietro helped his wife up and out of the room so they could figure this out on their own.

"No, that's not it..." Todd defended, "Then what?" Kara tapped her foot impatiently, Todd bit his lip then shook his head "I can't tell you...". Kara blinked at him "So...you know what she's gonna tell me, then?", Todd nodded "Yeah, but...I can't tell you...I promised not to...". Kara stood there with her arms crossed and her foot still tapping, she watched as her father slumped forward, practically pouting. "Fine..." Kara sighed "I'll go...if it means that much to you...", Todd looked over, a slight smile on his face "You will?", "Yeah, but just for the record...". Kara grinned "I only do this because you promised not to tell me, so now I wanna know this big secret!" she laughed, Todd laughed as well, mentally panicing 'I dunno if you're gonna like this big secret...'.

"Where's your brother?" Mrs.Alvers asked her daughter as she entered the house alone, "I dunno" Joslyn shrugged and plopped herself on the couch. "What do you mean you don't know? Honey, what if he's in trouble? Or seriously hurt?" her mother's big blue eyes shone with worry. Just then the front door opened, Myles turned back to the outside and waved bye to a car full of older teenagers then walk inside. "Oh, Myles, I was just worrying about you! Where were you?" his mother stroked his hair comfortingly, Myles swayed a little and smiled at his mother "I was just with some friends...". "You have friends? Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Kitty hugged her son and kissed the top of his head, she sniffed him then "Do they smoke or something?".

Myles blinked a few times then snickered a little "Oh, uh...yeah, one of them's eighteen...yeah...", Kitty nodded her head "Oh, alright...I'm sure the smell will come out after a wash". Lance walked in and looked at his son "Myles? You sleepin' at all?", Myles eyes were bloodshot with dark circles around them, Myles blinked at his father now 'Is he actually talking to me?'. Lance walked over and looked his son directly in the eyes "You stayin' up studying all night again?", Myles lethargically nodded and started to drag his feet towards his room "I'm just gonna take a nap...wake me up for dinner, please?".

After Myles shut his bedroom door, Kitty looked over at her husband excitedly "He has friends now!", Lance popped open the beer can he grabbed from the kitchen and took a swig "No, kiddin'?". Lance nodded his head with a smile "Good...maybe now he wont just sit around doin' school work, go out a have some fun for once", Joslyn couldn't believe her ears. 'They're actually proud of Myles!?' Joslyn narrowedher eyes at her brother's bedroom door then looked over at her parents "Big soccar game is next week! I got the team hooked up with some power plays that'll make their heads spin!". Her parents looked over at her with smiles and sat down to have her tell them all about it, 'That's right...I'm the favorite!' Joslyn smiled to herself while she went in depth about her teams plans.

Myles sat in his room, staring up at the ceiling, listening to his sister ramble on and on about soccar, his giggled to himself 'I wonder if she'd be this talkative if she had hung out with me and my friends todays?'. 'My friends...' the thought of him actually having friends now was enough to make him happy, the stuff they gave him was just a perk...He rolled over on his bed and got up and grabbed the paper baggie Tim gave him from his closet and pulled out some of the pills from within it. 'Which one's would wake me up?' Myles wondered as he stared at the variety, he decided that a little game of eenie-meenie-miinie-mo would help him remeber and popped in a random pill. He swallowed it dry and stumbled back to his bed 'Hope that was the right one...I think I'm hungry...or maybe I have to pee...didn't Tim warn me about something like this?' Myles sat there thinking until the pill kicked. He perked right up and went to the bathroom 'Oh, yeah...always remeber to pee when you've taken X or else your blader'll explode from all the water you drink' he nodded and snickered as he stood at the toilet, waiting for dinner to be announced.

Yay! Review please! I'll update faster that way! lol! 


	6. Act normal!

Wow...where the hell have I been, right? I'm so sorry it took me so long to update :bows repeatedly screaming how sorry I am: but hey, at least I haven't given up on the fic, right? Here's a new chapter...kinda short...but I will try to update again soon-ish, k?

Ch.6 Act normal!

Wanda sat in the corner booth of a cozy diner, looking out the windows expectantly and checking the time every now and then. Todd had finally convinced Kara to come talk to her, granted it took two weeks, but she was excited and nervous about this meeting. She finally saw Todd's beat up truck pull up to the diner and Kara lovingly hugged her father before entering the diner and looking around. "Over here, Kara!" Wanda called out happily, Kara lazily made her way to the booth and sat down across from her mother, they both sat in silence until the waitress came and took their orders. "So...what'd you wanna talk about?" Kara crossed her arms, Wanda swallowed hard, not expecting Kara to be so foward.

'Why doesn't he notice? He's so intuned with everyone else's abnormalities, why not mine?' Wes angrily slashed at his thighs with the razor. His cutting started out to prove a point, or so he thought, but now it became a release, he imagined each slash to his thigh as him standing up to his father. 'Nobody even notices my scars! What kind of family is that?' he paused momentarily before slashing away again, lazier this time as something dawned on him. 'My friends haven't even noticed...what kind of friends are they?' tears now flowing down his cheeks as he slahsed away angrily.

"They still don't fit!" Brianna threw the small sized clothes around her room in her anger, she was able to get the pair of pants on and zipped, but only halfway. She headed towards the bathroom for the fourth time that day, it was only noon, and perged what was left in her stomache from that mornings breakfast. "What the...?" she glanced at the toilet before flushing and spotted some red "Blood?" she whispered to herself and stared at it a little longer before flushing. She quickly headed back to her room to rethink her ways 'Throwing up is becoming dangerous now...' she chewed on her thumb as she rocked herself slightly on the end of her bed. Her thoughts went between her way to lose weight to looking at the clothes in her room, then it hit her 'If I can't throw my food up anymore, then I'll just have to stop eating altogether'.

Logan drove over ot Aimee's house, a love-sick smile on his face as he thought of how close he and Aimee have become. It wasn't just the fact that Aimee let him be her first, he truely felt that she was something special, someone he could truely be himself with. He glanced at the rose he bought for her 'Ok, kinda cheesey, but...', truth was, he'd never given a girl a flower before, let alone a rose. He beleived that when he gave a girl a rose, she would be worth it and so much more, she would be the girl he'd consider marrying. He pulled into the driveway and was about to knock on the door when he heard the faint sounds of two people giggling 'Must be her parents...she warned me of this...'. Instead of knocking, he let himself in and went to make his way to Aimee's room so he could avoid her parents 'getting it on', but stopped dead when he saw who exactly was 'getting it on'.

"Len?" James called out, seeing his 'best bud' all over and in his Aimee, the other boy went wide eyed and went to push Aimee off but she only wrapped her legs around him tighter. "Who said you could come in here?" Aimee drunkenly growled at James, he was speachless, he simply threw the rose and ran out of the house then drove off. Len watched for a second before Aimee giggled and pulled him into a deep kiss "Don't worry about him...lets finish our fun, huh?".

Myles stumbled all the way up to his house, he couldn't remeber what had just happened in the last hour or so but he knew he was feeling pretty good right now. He knew he was with his friends 'Friends...so good to have friends...' he lazily reached in his pocket and pulled out his house key. Upon entering the house, he was quite aware that nobody was home so he decided to take a shower 'When was the last time I showered?'. He remebered getting into the shower and getting the water a the temperature he likes, but after a minute or so he felt dizzy and slipped, hitting his head on the soap holder before blacking out.

By the time he woke back up, he felt a pounding in his head, or perhaps that was the bathroom door, "How much longer are you gonna be? You can't be that dirty!". Myles groaned 'Joslyn...' he carefully picked himself up and finished rinsing himself off before wrapping a towel around himself and exiting. "About time!" Joslyn snapped, Myles ignored her and went inside his room, slamming the door shut in her face since she went to follow, probably to rant at him. His head hurt pretty bad, he didn't bother checking it in the mirror, he just quickly put some clothes on then called up Tim to pick him up. 'I'm sure Tim has something for the pain...' he thought as he tied his shoes and stepped outside the house to wait for his friend.

Wanda waited until their food got there to finally get a coherent word to escape her lips "The reason...I asked you here...was to tell you...why I left...". She paused, waiting for Kara's reaction, the teen simply stared at her mother with a blank expression before replyiung "Ok...why?". Wanda took in a shakey breath before slowly starting out "Well...you see...I...I am not well. I have some...anger issues and-" before she could say another word, Kara snorted "Y'think?". Wanda frowned, feeling that this wasn't going to go too well "Well, yeah...I loved you father, beleive me, and I love you very much, Kara...but...I didn't trust myself around you with all this anger. So, I left to get help...". "And decided to cut dad and me from you life, right? All so you could be with your boyfriend, right?" Kara snapped, "No!" Wanda covered her mouth for her outburst.

Before Wanda could say another word, Kara crossed her arms "So, if I were to call dad right now, he'd say the same thing? That you left because of emotional problems?". Wanda slightly felt relieved, she didn't trust her voice and simply nodded, Kara eyed her skeptically before sighing heavily "Fine, I believe you...but that still doesn't make it right that you-", "I know...I know, I'm sorry" Wanda lowered her head. "If I can...If you'll allow me to...I'd like to make it up to you somehow...I want to get to know you better, Kara" Wanda raised her head and reached her hand out, rubbing her daughters hand. Kara pulled her hand back and sat there silently, Wanda feared the worst now but Kara finally spoke up "I have a big soccer game coming up...", "I'll be there!" Wanda blurted. Kara stared at her before the smallest hint of a smile crossed her face before she trained it back to blankness "K..." she nodded then got up and walked out of the diner, leaving Wanda feeling slightly better.

'Those marks...the scars...bruises...', "Nathan?" Rachel lightly touched her brother shoulder, making him jump "Wha-huh? Oh, hey Rach, what's wrong?" Nathan straightened himself up. "I was gonna ask you that...you looked...contemplative..." she tilted her head, Nathan sighed and shook his head "You and using 'big words'...been studying again?". Rachel sighed "Besides now and soccer practice, when am I NOT being forced to study?", Nathan forced a small laugh, but he and his sister both felt the same about what their parents put them through. "Hey, if someone was being abused...like, you don't know for a fact, but you have a feeling they are...what should you do?" Nathan awkwardly asked, it was a random question, but something that had been picking at him for the past week.

Rachel pondered this for a second before raising an eyebrow "Wait, who's being abused...or who do you think is being abused?". Nathan growled slightly "Does it matter? What should a person do when someone they know is possibly being abused?" he didn't mean to get angry, but he didn't want to admit that he was concerned for 'the enemy'. Rachel frowned a little before shrugging her shoulders "I guess, first, you should talk to them...see if they really are being abused...and if they are...go to the authorities or something". Nathan nodded, taking in his sisters words before she quickly scuttled away, hearing one of their parents coming down the hallway. Nathan sighed and quickly got up too and headed to the gym 'Talk to them...how do you talk to someone who you don't really like and doesn't like you back about them possibly being abused?'. He couldn't explain why he even cared, or why he kept remembering what he saw in the showers that one day, all he knew was that he coudn't stand the thought of letting someone get abused when he might be able to help...even if it was 'the enemy'.

The weekend passed, everyone grouped up at lunch and the main discussion was Kara and her mother. "Wow, so you actually sat down and talked to her? How did that go?" Cassy asked excitedly, Kara shrugged "Eh...neither of us killed each other if that's what you mean...". Wes let his eyes dart around, he breifly wondered where Brianna, Aimee and Myles were but shrugged it off before getting up and excusing himself to the bathroom. Once there, he rolled his long sleeves back and looked at the lines that were scabbing over 'Gross...'. This always annoyed him, he liked it, the cutting, but he hated the scabbing of the cuts 'Need to fix this...' he pulled out a razor and started slashing again. Once he slashed away the scabbed scars and created all new wounds to drip bit of blood every now and then, he smiled in satisfaction before the bell rang and he headed to his next class, careful to roll his sleeves back down before exiting the bathroom.

Upon exiting the bathroom, he saw Brianna coming out of the girls bathroom, it was just now that he noticed that she looked thinner than before. "Hey, Bri...you lose weight or something?", Brianna quickly turned, her face had taken a slightly sunken in look and her skin a yellowish hue but it wasn't too noticable. "Huh? Oh...yeah...why?" she raised an eyebrow, Wes shrugged "Just noticin'...well, gotta get to class...you look good, by the way, see ya after school like always!" he headed down the hallway. "Yeah, later!" Brianna waved to him as he left then smiled to herself 'Yes, I do look good now, don't I?'. She sighed deeply then started to cough, she covered her mouth and ran back inside to bathroom to vomit. Even though she stopped eating, she felt the urge to throw up every now and then, especially when she coughed up blood 'Pain is beauty' she reminded herself as she wiped her mouth clean then headed to class.

:Still bowing and saying I'm sorry: hope you all enjoyed this chapter, like I said before, I will try to update soon-ish and make up for lost time. Please review, I love you reviewers, I am nothing without you! Ok, so I'm kinda kissing your asses, but you deserve to have those asses kissed because I was mean and didn't update soon enough! lol, please review! 


End file.
